You are My Sun and He is my Moon
by labellavita11
Summary: First attempt at fanfic. Bella clears the air with Jacob. Things are said that need to be. Compassion and understanding are found and everyone grows a little bit and learns to respect others. It's romance and friendship.


**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a fictional story or event so please bear with me. Reviews would be appreciated.**

**This takes place near the end of eclipse, before Jacob runs.**

**I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse (well I own a copy but not the actual rights, you get what I mean)**

**Chapter 1**

Jacob looks down and the invitation in his hand and pain tears through his chest.

"Bella, no…" escapes his lips. He looks up at Billy with determination in his eyes.

"I won't let it happen!"

"Jacob…."

Billy rests his hand on his sons shoulder and looks him in the eye, "You can't stop her son, she's made her choice, it may not be one we like but it is hers to make"

"This means she'll be one….oh god. She'll be one of them. I know Bella, even if the filthy bloodsucker doesn't want to she'll make him change her. I hate him so much, with every part of my being and not just because we're sworn enemies but because she chose him."

"Son, let it go. Spend what time you can with her and then let her go. I don't like it anymore than you but it's all we can do."

"NO! They can't changer her! It goes against the treaty and I won't let it happen!"

Billy felt his heart ache as he watched his son tear out the door and run towards Sams.

He hurt because he knew Jacob was hurting, and a little because he knew Bella whom he cared for, had chosen the Cullens over them.

Even Charlie couldn't deny the grin he felt sliding across his face seeing how happy Edward and Bella made each other. Bella caught his grin and beamed at her father. He tried to cover it up as quickly as he could but she caught it.

" Oh Bells, I can't believe I am going to be walking you down the aisle in a matter of weeks. Seems like just yesterday I was helping you look for favorite bunny slippers, you remember those…you refused to take them off, and then tucking you into bed, bunnies sticking out at the end and all" Charlie grinned again at the memory.

"Daaaad" Bella hissed at she quickly glanced at Edward as he tried to cover his laugh with a cough. "What did I tell you about embarrassing stories! Please for my benefit keep them to yourself."

Charlie laughed and walked towards the door. He winked at Edward on his way. "By the way, I am going fishing with Billy, you kids have a good day. Oh and Edward, just because I like you and your about to become my son doesn't mean that if you even come near to hurting the way you did last time, well I won't hesitate to kill you."

And with that Charlie walked out the door chuckling, leaving Edward and Bella standing in the kitchen with shocked expressions on their faces.

Bella stared at Edward. It never seized to amaze her, this beautiful perfect creature had chosen her, was made for her. Edward saw Bella staring at him with that longing look in her eyes. That look combined with those eyes just made him tingle all over. They simultaneously moved closer to each other, him sliding his cool arms around her waist and her linking her hands behind his neck with her fingers sliding through his hair.

"I have something I want to show you" Bella whispered in his ear. Her breath sliding across his skin sent shivers down his spine.

"What is it?" he replied, a little breathless. Only she could do this to him, make his body this aware. Bella smiled seductively and it ached he wanted her so bad.

"It's in my room, follow me."

Bella lead Edward to her room and pulled him onto the bed.

"Well what is it?"

"Well how about I show you?" Bella bit her lip nervously as she pulled off her shirt.

"Whoa... what are you doing Bella ? You know the boundaries. Don't make this harder than it has to be."

"Edward, please, for once stop thinking about my virtue and think about what I actually want. We're about to be married. It's okay, we're supposed to do this. I want to, I want you. I know you want it, or at least I think you do and I trust you not to hurt me. We can be slow and gentle." She pleaded, " I know I probably wont be good enough but please can we just try?"

"Oh Bella, it's not about you. I know you'll be fine, great even. But Bella, what if, what if I'm not good enough, it's not just hurting you I'm afraid of. What if I disappoint you? I was 17 when I was changed. I've never been….you know…intimate with anybody before."

It was the first time she'd seen him nervous, seen him lacking confidence and it made him all that more beautiful to her.

"Edward" she held his hand "we'll both be fine or maybe we'll both even be awful but at least it is something we'll be together. And do you what? I'm a little happy because for once we're both on the same level at something"

He kissed on the lips and smiled as they lay back down side by side.

"There are all kinds of things that I am dying to do with you but lets wait until I am sure that when I do them I wont hurt you."

Bella grinned and hit him with her pillow.

"I guess that means you're going to having to change me, you better do it soon because I don't think I can resist you much longer" she said with a laugh.

Edward smirked and replied, "Oh I think you can probably hold out until after the wedding"

"Fine, but if we're not doing that what are we doing today?"

"Esme and Alice have organized a celebratory picnic in the meadow for today, in fact we should probably head up there soon or we'll be late and you know how Alice gets it we're late."

"Okay, Let's go" she said and after 10 more minutes of kissing between sighs of we really should get going, they finally made it out to the car.

AN: Will try and have sencond chapter up by tonight, i know it's not the greatest piece of lit but its my first attempt!


End file.
